


You Can't Outrun the Devil

by notsocleverwriter



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, IT - Freeform, IT AU, M/M, Major Character Injury, Reddie, Superhero!Eddie, Supervillian!Richie, no happy ending, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocleverwriter/pseuds/notsocleverwriter
Summary: The boy, who looks all soft and angel, doesn't make it out alive. The volcano gets him, a sudden hurricane. He’s swallowed by quicksand or other untimely acts of god. I have to tell you that before everything, before I let you know that his left hand is larger than his right, or how he counts among everything insects as wonderful things with wings. Before I tell you about the music, his quiet stories about his lover’s brown guitar, you have to know first that he dies. When he dies it'll be his eyes we notice, the way they shutters suddenly like blinds on a broken window of an abandoned house.





	You Can't Outrun the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Superhero/villain Au. Reddie of course. This was an idea I’ve been fighting with for awhile and it’s super angsty. I’ve been fighting writers block pretty hard, and this helped so fucking much. As per usual, I regret nothing. So enjoy at our own risk.

The darkness behind his lids was fading, giving away to the morning light that streamed through their sheer curtains. With every ounce of willpower he fought against consciousness, trying desperately to hold onto the dream that he could no longer remember. Sleep was slipping through his fingers, the new day demanding to be recognized forcing him to come into the world. With a small groan and a silent curse his eyes fluttered open, the heaviness that was his chest vanished, pulling back the blanket of drowsiness. His fingers ran down his face, the sensation offering little to sooth his unwilling mind. Turning over he acknowledged the body beside him, a smiling tugging at the corner of his lips as he scooted closer to the naked man.

As soon as his hands slid across his lovers chest, greedily pulling him close, everything else melted away. Richie hummed, completely content with they way he felt in his arms. Gently he leaned down and brushed his lips over his boyfriends temple, taking in the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo that he wore. This made the man stir, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath. Richie’s smile grew, feeling the naked body scoot closer to his.

“What time is it?” He asked, nuzzling into the crevice of Richie’s neck.

“I don’t know.”

“Hmmmm, you’re warm.” Richie’s heart fluttered, the feeling of fingertips along his exposed back making him sutter in delight. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby.” He lied, kissing the mess of curls just under his chin. “You?”

“Alright, I guess.”

“You guess?”

The man shrugged, sighing heavily. “I kept waking up to make sure you were still there. You’ve been gone almost every night this month, I thought you would disappear again.”

The words were pleading for validation, the neediness in his tone making Richie’s throat clench. Instinctively his arms tightened around Eddie, keeping him flushed with his long body. A primal need to protect bubbled just under his skin, a want, undying emotional turmoil that he had been keeping at bay since the moment he had met him. The word was a terrible place, Richie knew this first hand and all he wanted to do was hide this perfect man away and shield him from what lay just outside of their bedroom window. It wasn’t fair that he loved so hard, or that Eddie was so goddamn perfect, it made it that much harder to leave when he did. Eddie deserved the world and if everything goes as planned, he was going to get it. Swallowing thickly, he replied “I know baby, work has been a bitch lately. It’s not like I enjoy being away it’s just-”

“You don’t have to explain.” Eddie whispered, his fingertips tracing invisible masterpieces along Richie’s sides. “I know you work hard and you’re here now so let’s just enjoy the time we have before I have to go in.”

Richie wanted to cry. This man was too good for him, too understanding about things he knew little about. He was never showed a shred of doubt, questioned any of his lies. No matter the excuse, or the time lapse between arrivals, Eddie always welcomed Richie back with a warm smile and open arms. Over and over again he would show up completely warn and emotionally dead and Eddie would hold him and whisper sweet nothings into him. It was unfair really, and yet here they were almost two years later intertwined beneath the sheets.

Time slipped past them, and before either of them realized it an alarm was blaring on Eddie’s bedside. The serendipity was shattered as Richie’s warmth pulled away to silence the noise, leaving the lanky man cold and alone. Eddie sat up from the bed, the sheets pooling at his hips. The morning light danced across his naked back, making his tan skin glow. HIs auburn eyes-that sometimes Richie would swear had a hint of blue if he was angry or upset-looked over at him, a soft emotion dancing in the pools. Freckles were dusted along his nose and cheeks, giving him a boyish charm. Although his hair was matted, it still curled around his ears as if protesting the mess. A tender feeling gnawed at Richie’s skin as he just stared shamelessly.

Fuck, he was perfect.

“I gotta take a shower.” Eddie croaked, rubbing his eyes.

“Can I watch?”

“No.”

Richie chuckled happily, leaning forward to capture a kiss. His hands slid greedly to Eddie’s cheeks, cupping them gently and tracing his skin with his calloused thumb. The other man vibrated, pressing against the touch. It was sincere and loud, things that were left unsaid pressing firmly down on Richie’s shoulders. As they pulled apart, he blurted “Run away with me Eds.”

It was Eddie’s turn to chuckle. “Oh yeah, and where would we go?” He challenged, bumping his nose against Richie’s.

“Anywhere.” He breathed, closing his eyes and drinking in all that was Eddie Kaspbrak. “Wherever you want, as long as I’m with you I couldn’t care less where we end up.” His voice grew strained and sharp, tears clumping along his lashes. “We could go to Rome or Paris or Jamaica. Fuck, I would trudge through Antarctica if that’s what it takes. Just tell me you will run away with me, please. I need to hear it.” If Richie could be honest, just for once he would add that he couldn’t lose him, that in his line of work he had seen more dead bodies than he wished upon anyone. That if anything ever happened to him, he needed to know that Eddie would be taken care of and if anything happened to Edie…well than Richie would dig how own grave on the spot. More importantly he needed to tell him the truth.

But the truth would surely break all that they had.

“Hey.” Eddie soothed, his voice dripping with honey. “What’s wrong?” Richie shook his head, the words dying at the tip of his tongue. Slowly, Eddie erased the tears from his lovers cheeks, kissing them into oblivion. Every touch was laced with intimacy, with passion that would never be discussed. “You name the time and place and I’ll be there. You are the world to me Richard Tozier and where you go I go. Got it?”

“I love you.” The phrase dropped to the floor, tugging his heart right along with it. It was shameful, and a little petty but he needed to hear it linger in the space between them. “I love you so much Eds.”

“I love you too. Always.” The annoying sound of Richie’s phone forced them out of the moment, making him goran in annoyance. Who knew the happy, light tune could be so weighted. Eddie pulled away, half smiling. “That sounds like you’re work phone, better answer it.”

“I’m sorry.” Richie whimpered, a frown pulling his entire face downward.

“Don’t be.” Eddie brushed his apology off, standing from the bed in one fluid motion. “I’ll be in the shower if, you know, you want to join.” A devious and playful look crossed his face and Richie fell all over again. Turning towards their bathroom he strode across the room, swaying his hips purposefully.

“I’ll be right there.” He replied back, watching with wide eyes. “Fuck Eds, you’re so sexy that it could kill.” Before closing the door, the short man turned and winked, giving no further reply. Richie melted into the mattress, completely overcome.

Once the shower could be heard he flicked his wrist, moving his phone from it’s spot on his nightstand, grimacing as he pressed the green button. “What?.” He muttered rudely, rubbing the bridge of his nose, the heaviness returning to his chest.

“Wow rude much?”

“I’m sorry, did you expect me to burst into song?”

“Oh yes, that’s exactly what I expected.” The girl on the other end replied, equally sarcastic. “God damn, wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?”

“Or something.”

“Well put on your big girl panites and get ready. Stan said that tonight is the night.” She nipped, making Richie’s blood run cold. “There is a lag in the Museums security system and he thinks he can slip us in before the virus he enters is detected.”

“I thought that it wouldn’t be till next month.” Richie complained, glancing back to the bathroom door, dread filling his ears. “We haven’t prepared against The Losers yet and you know they will show up.”

“Don’t worry about those stuck up do gooders, you and I can handle them with our hands tied behind our back.”

“Beverly-”

“Look, this is the last job. Shit, after this we can retire and you can go back to being the domesticated partner that you’ve been playing for the past year.”

“You’ve got it backwards.” Richie growled. “I’ve been playing a villian on the side, what Eddie and I have is real. I know you and Stan can’t wrap your thick heads around it but-”

“Ugh save it.” She groaned, and he could practically feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Before he had time to bitch, her soft tone filled the receiver. “Look, I love you Richie and I love Eddie so when I say this job is the last one, I mean it. Even if I don’t get it, I support it. I want you two to be happy, and with this kind of money you can start over new, maybe give him that fucking ring you’ve been carrying around a month and pop out some little rascals.”

Richie sighed, moving his legs over the mattress. “I just don’t think we are ready for this, it’s too soon.”

“We’ve been preparing every night for the past month. You get one night off and you go soft? What’s really going on here Rich?”

“I just have a bad feeling about this.” He answered, the sinking sensation in his stomach making him want to vomit. “A real bad feeling Bev.”

“Everything will go fine. We’ve done this a hundred times, this is just on a bigger scale.” This didn’t help Richie’s gut, “We go in, knock out a few guards and grab the goods. In and out in less than ten minutes. Eddie won’t even be asleep by the time you get home.”

“Fine.” Richie forced, moving his jeans from the floor to his outstretched hand. “But when this goes belly up, I blame you.”

“Warehouse in twenty.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Oh and Rich?”

He stopped with one leg in, hearing the water turn off in the bathroom. “What?”

“Give Eddie a good luck kiss for me.” Beverly jeered.

Richie rolled his eyes, ending the call just as he laughs began to pour through. The door opened just as his pants were on, the zipper catching for a monet on his hairy legs. His neck burned from Eddie’s stare, his heart jumping into his throat. Forcing down his fearful tendances he turned and forced a smile. “That was a quick.”

Eddie shrugged, the towel around his waist engulfing him. “Yeah well I was expecting shower sex and ended up with blue balls instead.”

“Sorry ‘bout that love.” He replied in a horrific british accent. “Got hung up with work and what not.”

“Are you going in?”

“Yeah, there’s a prospective buyer that wants to meet with us. He’s looking to buy the company.” Richie’s throat burned with the lie, every syllable making his body ache. “It could be a big move for us, lots of money.”

Eddie’s face lit up, “Oh my god, that’s amazing!” He cooed, moving from the threshold to where Richie stood, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Congrats! Why didn’t you tell me you’ve been looking to sell?”

“I uh-didn’t know if that was what Bev and Stan wanted but I’ve got the green light and if all goes well tonight than we can take that vacation you’ve been wanting. You know get away for a bit.” Or forever, yeah forever sounded better.

“I’m so happy for you Richie, I really am.”

“Thanks Eds.” He coked out, dropping his gaze in shame. Turning, he let out a shaky breath, his heart nearly breaking his ribs with the force from it’s palpitations. “I’ll be late tonight, so I won’t see you when you get off. You’ll have to cancel our reservations to-”

“Yeah, sure no problem.” Eddie cut, not batting an eye. “We can go to that italian place any time. I’m not worried.”

Everything was too easy with Eddie, he was too convinced that Richie really had a startup company with his two best friends, that he was a straight shooter with a perfect credit score. Just once, he wished that Eddie would ask more from him, question all the things he had been told. He wished he wasn’t so trusting then maybe the truth would come to light. Maybe he would find out that rather than working on paperwork like he said, he was inspecting the building schematics of the New York Art Museum, planning for its demise. That he wasn’t just a normal man from Maine, that in fact he could do things that others wished, move things with his mind rather than his hands. That Beverly could absorb energy and redisputie it, or that Stan was a certified genius with an immeasurable IQ. The lie was like lead in Richie’s heart, keeping him grounded to the horrible reality he had created.

Eddie deserved better than him.

“I’ll be on call most of the night but if you aren’t busy I’ll text you? You know if you aren’t too busy being a big shot and all.” Eddie joked, pulling a pair of scrubs from their shared dresser. “Don’t forget about me.”

“I could never forget about you.” Richie replied honestly, picking up a shirt from the floor. “You’re too good to forget baby.”

He watched Eddie bite his lip and shake his head, a blush tinting his cheeks beautifully. Once he was dressed, Richie crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his lover, taking in the fresh scent. Eddie leaned back knowingly, a satisfied humm slipping past his lips. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“I know.”

“I love you Eddie.”

“I know.” He repeated, making Richie smile.

\-----------------

“In and out, I’ll reroute the live feed to a recording so that you won’t be noticed.”

Richie wasn’t even listening, instead staring at his phone and rereading the text messages that he had been sending Eddie. It was just a normal start to a conversation, asking how his shift at the hospital was going and if he saw the new trailer to some stupid movie. Six messages. Richie had sent six messages and hadn’t recieved anything back. Although not uncommon it was disconcerting, and really fucking annoying. Beverly’s elbow jammed into his ribs, forcing him to look up to Stan’s angry face.

Clearing his throat he managed, “Right, what were you saying?”

“Are you in the game or what?” Stan asked, raising a worried brow. “Beverly said you’ve been off and if you get us caught because your boyfriend isn’t replying to your messages then-”

“I’m fine.” He huffed out, his lips curling his teeth into a snarl. “Just keep going, I’m smart, I’ll catch up.”

“No I’m smart.” The the other man corrected sharply, “You’re quick and good at thieving, keep to your skills. There isn’t any need to divert now that we are at the finish line.”

Rolling his eyes, Richie nodded in agreement. The van was suffocatingly small, making him sweat. His gut feeling hadn’t left him all afternoon, becoming more promodiant now that they were just outside of the Museum. Easy, this was easy. A piece of cake, an easy win to bring home the bacon. The feeling that pressed down on him was surely just his nerves, that was all. He had done this a thousand times and tonight should be no different.

Right?

“Any update on those fucking Losers?” Beverly asked, pulling on the accustomed black jacket.

“Police scanners put them downtown at an ongoing bank robbery.” Stan replied, scrunching his face in a way that Richie recognized as uncertainty, “With any luck they will stay out of our hair tonight.”

Richie snorted, “Right, because we are the luckiest people alive.”

Beverly let out a chuckle, smirking in amusement. “After tonight, I’ll buy my luck trashmouth.”

The went over the plan three more times, just to make sure that they knew each and every step. In and out, that’s what Richie repeated to himself as Beverly short curicted the back doors keypad, in and out in ten minutes, home before Eddie even falls asleep. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. The inside of the museum was dark, only a few dim lights offering guidance to the two. Stan’s voice guided them from the earpiece they both wore, keeping them in pace with the plan. Richie fidgeted with his mask, not liking the way it sat on his face. Fucking cheap plastic, always left his nose and cheeks raw.

“Okay, there is a night guard on your left, Rich it’s all on you.”

“Right.” He nodded, using the pulsating power to lift the guard into the air and drop him harshly to the ground. The sound was deafening, the unconscious body sprawled out on the linoleum floor like a rag doll. If his chest didn’t rise and fall, Richie would have guessed that the fall had literally dropped him dead. Stan praised his work in his ear, his stomach protesting the encouragement.

Moving on, their target came into sight, sitting on a velvet throne like royalty. The diamond was the size of a small child, worth more than some small countries. It was beautiful and yet it was covered in the blood of it’s processors. The story went that the rock brought bad luck to whoever owned it, that the curse followed it all the way to New York. Kings, peasants, and thieves all paid the highest price to get their hands on it, losing their lives in the process. At least that’s the story the museum was selling and it was a good one. Thank god Richie wasn’t a superstitious man.

“Beverly, you’re turn. Kill the sensors on the ground, one step and you will set off the alarm.”

“Gotcha.” She replied, her mask nodding. Removing her gloves she stuffed the things into her back pocket, rubbing her bare hands together. Sparks began to dance from her tips, jumping along her skin. Richie had seen her do this since they were kids and still it fascinated him, it was like a magic show except there were no tricks or foul play, this was real. Beverly was real and she could kill with one touch. Slowly she bent down, her hands hovering just above the floor. “Ground yourself.” She commanded, to which Richie obeyed.

As soon as her hands touched the floor, an electric shock spread across the ground. It was beautiful, the blue color illuminating all around them, the impulse bouncing against itself, spreading in all directions. There was a hissing sound from the sensors, frying them instantly. Richie smiled, listening to Stan applaud her. Together they stepped forward, testing the waters. When no alarm sounded, they continued.

“Geez, for something so expensive, you’d think the security would be better.” Richie muttered, lifting the case so that Beverly could make the switch. “I mean we basically just walked in.”

“Don’t jinx yourself there.” Beverly wanted, stuffing the diamond into heir bag. “Last thing we want is a hard time.”

“Oh please don’t give us a hard time.” A stern voice answered from behind, making the two cringe. “We’ve already dealt with the idiots at First National.”

There stood the very thing Richie wanted to avoid, three do gooders that seems to follow the small group of thieves. Prised by the media and condemned by politician, the three of them had vowed to clean up the streets. They wore simple black attire, their faces half covered so that their identity remained a secret. Each one had their own set of powers, just like them, some even more powerful. The tallest one could manipulate metel, the dark one having one powerful yell. Those two, Richie was sure he could take but it was the shortest one, the man with blue eyes that out did him each and every time. His set of powers were more difficult to pinpoint, but it seemed that he could bend the fabric of reality. He was fascinating, honestly he was, even stumping Stan as to what exactly he could do. All and all, the three were bad news for them. Superheroes, fuck Richie hated them.

“Stan!” Beverly hissed into her earpiece. “How did you not see them!”

“I don’t know!” He replied frantically, his voice quick and stressed. “They must have their own tech guy, I’m still showing clear-fuck!”

“What?”

“Someone hijacked my virus.”

“Is that even possible?” Richie growled, eyeing the three.

“Apparently!”

“Looks like it’s gonna be the hard way.” Beverly sighed, signaling Richie to square up. Without a second though, the trashmouth threw the glass casing into the lanky boy, causing it to shatter against his chest. The other two cowered from the shards, covering their faces in defense. Beverly took the opportunity, bolting to the left towards the exit with Richie close on their heels. They barely made it to the door before the handle beant, making a screeching sound as it folded in on itself.

“Fuck!” He cursed, shoving his shoulder painfully against the door. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!”

“MOVE!” Beverly shouted in his ear. He did, and just in time to avoid the sonic blast coming from the mouth of one of the heros. Richie shoved his thumbs in his ears, cowering against the floor. Opening his eyes he watched his accomplice retaliate with a another shockwave to the ground, her fingers biting into the floor desperately.

And it should have been enough to kill all three, except the blue eyed man washed away the sea of blue, evaporating it with the wave of his hand. Beverly cursed loudly, and Stan whistled annoyingly. Richie, however, was mesmerized. “Just come with us and no one has to get hurt.” The tallest man said calmly, holding up his hands in protest. “We’ve done this face off before and you know that-”

Richie replied with a shove, his powers knocking the obvious leader against the far wall. He let out a painful cry, his powers shaking the metal pipes above. This didn’t go well with the others, moving to advance on the thieves. A shock wave came from the on on the left, this one much more precise than the last, landing squarely on Beverly. She dropped to her knees in pain, covering her ears with her palms. Richie tried to get to her, tried to pull her back to her feet but the earth under him moved, building a literal wall between them. His eyes shot up, noticing the short man standing before him with determination in his cobalt eyes.

“He’s hurting her!” Richie yelled, Beverly’s voiceless cries ripping his heart out of his chest. The piece in his ear was screeching at a high pitch, drowning out everything else. Stan was yelling something, something that lost along the way.“Stop! Stop it!”

The hero glanced over to her, watching the scene before him. It looked as if he was going to ignore the protest, to allow his partner continue his torture and Richie felt like screaming. However, much to his surprise, the man nodded and snapped his fingers, causing the blast to sizzle into a shallow scream. The other man stopped, shooting a questioning stare to his friend. “What are you doing, why would you-”

His question was cut short by Beverly, who slammed her palm against the floor, using the energy provided by the sonic blast to send shockwaves in defense. This time the blue eyed hero wasn’t able to stop it, and the dark man dropped to his knees as his body convulsed from electrocution. Beverly’s breathing was labored, her attack draining the remainder of her energy and Richie knew that she wouldn’t last much longer.

Richie looked up to he last man standing, his eyes watching his friends pain in horror. “Rubber soled shoes.” Beverly said between heaves, “Smart man.”

There was no reply, no hint of amusement in the man’s eyes. A sharp and harsh cry forced Richie to turn back to his partner, gaping at her hands and knees that seemed to sink into the floor. It was all happening so quickly, her body melting through the floor. She fought against it, thrashing desperately It was no use, the ground was quick sand and she was a wrecked ship. Richie ran to her, wrapping his arms around her torso and planting his feet firmly on the ground. His back strained as he pulled, using everything thing he had to keep her above water.

“Richie focus, she’s fine. Take out the other guy, he’s messing with you two.” It suddenly dawned on him, mone of this was real. It was all an illusion, Beverly wasn’t sinking, not really, it was in all in their head. Still, the adrenaline in his veins was real, the fear of being caught, of never seeing Eddie again was real. Maybe she wasn’t in any danger, maybe his mind was being warped but the feelings that scorched his skin was real enough.

“Sink him too!” The familiar stern voice commanded, having recovered from the initial blast. “Lock them into place! Do it, now!”

Richie felt himself dip just below the surface, his feet beginning to be absorbed by the floor. Instinctively he fought it, his leg muscles flexing as he tried to rise above. It was no use, the blue eyed man was stronger than him, better than him and as the other two advanced, he realized he was about to be caught. So long were the sweet nights between him and his lover, so long the meaningful talks about their past, present and future. The vision of Eddie was fading from his future and he was disappearing along with it. No. No, no no no no.

“Fuck!” The trashmouth cried, his body reacting before his mind could catch up. A powerful push of his powers erupted from within him, throwing back the hero with such force he was tossed erratically, with no aim. A loud crash followed, and Richie was released from his hold. He and Beverly were back above the ground, breathing easy. Looking up he realized the disaster he unintentionally caused, an exhibit was now shattered into pieces and there, lying in a puddle of his own blood, was the faceless hero of the Losers Club.

Beverly and Stan were both screaming in his ear, telling him to run but he was frozen, watching the two others quickly move to the crimson soaked body. Time seemed to slow, his body refusing to react to anything, let alone the pulling of his jacket. He had caused this, on the last job he had caused havoc to the people only trying to protect the innocent. Suddenly the veil broke, and Beverly’s voice rang in his ears. “Get the fuck up! Now, we have to go now!”

“Eddie!” The leader yelled, finally making it to the mess across the room. “Eddie, fucking christ!”

“E-Eddie?” Richie whispered, completely fixated on the men who removed their masks. There, across the room stood two men he had met in passing, their names coming to mind instantly. Bill, Mike, friends of his lover. Friends of Eddie Kaspbrak. “Oh god.” He choked, forcing his feet to move in the opposite direction of the exit, rushing as fast as he could to them.

“Stay back!” Bill yelled as soon as Richie came close, stopping him instantly. “Don’t fucking get any closer or it’ll be the last thing you ever do!”

“It’s me!” He whimpered, ripping the mask from his face. “It’s Richie!”

“Richie?” Bill repeated, his eyes dulling.

“Ben I need an ambulance to the Museum stat. Eddie’s down.” Mike said into his earpiece, glancing up to Richie but offering no input on the situation. “I-It’s bad Ben, please hurry.”

Moving past the stunned leader, Riche dropped to his knees beside Eddie trying not to focus on the fluid that immediately soaked into his pants. “Eddie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-it was an accident. I swear, I would never hurt you.” There was so much blood, so fucking much. The small man was completely soaked, his hands fumbling with the large open wound in his gut as Mike’s larger ones tried to still his jerky movements. Eddie was gasping for air, a small stream of red trickling from the corner of his mouth, tainting his perfect skin. “What have I done?”

“R-Richie? It’s really you?” The smallest man whispered, his blue eyes fading back into the auburn ones Richie had fallen for. “Th-That means Beverly-” He stopped, looking up to the woman who hovered just behind. “Then Stan’s in the van. I-I can’t believe-wow.” There was a hollow chuckle that came from his chest, rumbling through his body like a title wave. “This is like a bad movie.”

“I’m so sorry Eds.” Richie cried out, tears falling freely from his eyes, creating canyons on his cheeks. He reached out to touch him, to offer up anything he had to help but he was stopped the moment he traced his bloody hand. Eddie’s skin was so cold, it was like ice. The pool was growing beneath him, his petite form shaking in its own toxic waste. This was bad, so fucking bad. Eddie was fading, and it was all his fault.

“S-so when you said you wanted to run away it was because-”

“Yeah.” Richie answered the question before it even was realized, his vision becoming blurred by the waterfall in his eyes. “Yeah, this was supposed to it. The last score.”

Eddie nodded, “I get it now. Fuck, I was so s-stupid.”

“No, I’m the stupid one. I should have told you! I should have done more. I thought that I had it under control, that I could have two lives and now-”

“I’m sorry Richie.” Eddie choked, silent tears trailing down from the corner of his eyes. “I-I’m just so s-s-sorry.”

“Oh god.” The trashmouth blubbered, shaking his head. “Please, don’t be sorry. This is all my fault.” Breathing was becoming harder for the man beside him, his intakes were shallow and groggy, a rattling sound coming from inside of his chest. “Help is coming, B-Ben is sending help. Just hold on, just a little bit longer okay? You’re gonna be alright, everything is going to be okay.”

“Richie.” Eddie breathed, his voice almost completely silent. “Richie I-I-” But the rest never came, the words dripping from his mouth, falling to the floor and disappearing at Richie’s feet. His entire body stilled, his breathing stopped and his eyes fixated on something unseen. Bill let out a choked sob, Mike looked away and Richie?

Richie crumbled.

“Eddie?” He whispered, moving to cup Eddie’s iced cheeks. “Hey, come on. This isn’t funny.” Nothing. “Don’t go where I can’t follow. Please, I-I need you. Eddie? Eds? Baby?” His body shook, the realization punching him in the chest. “No. No, Eddie wake up.”

Sirens screamed outside, signaling the arrival of help. But it was too late. “We need to go Richie.” Beverly whispered, placing a hand atop of his shoulder.

“I can’t leave him.” He replied pathetically, clutching onto the dead body. “He needs me Bev, we were going to run away together. He promised. He can’t do this to me, he promised.”

“Get him out of here.” Bill forced, pushing against Richie’s shoulders so that his hands dropped their grasp. “We will cover for you, just leave. Now.”

Beverly had to carry him away, Stan meeting them halfway to help with the weight. Richie screamed the entire way, yelling for a dead man. They made it out without being caught, the cops too focused on the fallen hero to notice the speeding van. As the museum became further and further away, Richie’s sobs became more and more violent. Equipment and parchment floated around him, creating a disaster in the vehicle. Beverly tried her best to soothe him, to calm him down enough for an ounce of control but it was no use.

Richie had killed the man he loved.

And as he promised, he was about to dig his own grave.

\---------------------

Two years before…

The television was playing the news full blast, the discussion of the new vigolaintis making headlines. Eddie stood there, fascinated by the back and forth that the anchors engaged in, their ideas and opinions varying from happy, to extremely and bitterly upset. It was almost amusing, the theory that the issues could be contained by the police alone, the new mutants wreaking havoc among the city of crime. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen, the genetic defect creating monster among men, gods among commoners. It wasn’t fair to those who only wanted to go about their usual lives, but then again, when was life ever fair?

His coffee was growing cold, having been standing in the shop for almost half an hour. People talked around him, never to him. He was in his scrubs, having come from a twelve hour shift and the blood that stained him usually didn’t make him approachable. Not that he cared, he was tired and really just wanted to go home and soak his swollen feet. Yet, he couldn’t pry away from the news, his blue eyes staring back at him in the form of blurred stills.

It hadn’t been his idea, not really. He was already content with helping people in the hospital, he didn’t see the point of going out at night incognito. Wasn’t it enough that he saved lives at his job? Now he had to go out on the streets and put his life on the line? It was all still up in the air for him, and he would be happy to cut out his late night activities all together. Bill, however, had other ideas for their group of misfits.

“It’s pretty disgusting huh?” A voice muttered beside him. “Those idiots causing public damage, just to get their faces on the news.”

Eddie looked beside him, noticing the lanky man with an iced drink. He was dressed in jeans and a Nirvana shirt, his hair wild and curly. The thickness of his glasses had Eddie wondering if he could actually see the screen, and if he was honest, he looked awfully close to a cartoon character. Still, there was an electric pull that Eddie couldn’t ignore, something about this man was different and he was caught in his web. “Excuse me? Those people are cleaning up the streets.”

“Oh god, don’t tell me you’re pro-freakshow.” The stranger jeered, rolling his eyes. “And here I thought you looked smart.”

“I’m not pro anything, I just think that their using their gifts to help people and we shouldn’t condemn them for it.” Eddie retorted matter-of-factly, snorting in disgust. “It’s not their fault they are different, and don’t call them freaks. It’s fucking rude, you asshole.”

“Statistically speaking, those three cause more property damage for the city than they save. It’s an imbalance, and it needs to stop.” There was a playfulness in his tone, a challenging smirk dancing on his lips.

Eddie was pulled in, “What are you some kind of genius?”

“No but my friend is.”

“Whatever.” Eddie nipped, taking a drink from his already cold coffee. “You just don’t see the bigger picture. These people are going to change the word, change things for mutants. Just wait, even an single minded prick like you will see what good they can do.”

“Hmmm.” The stranger sang, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “It that so?”

“Yes.” Eddie wasn’t sure why, but he felt the need to defend himself against his man, even if embarrassed the shit out of him. “I bet a week from now, the police will be on their side. Maybe not the money grubbing politicians but definitely the police and media.”

“You are very fiesty. Did you know that?”

There wasn’t a reply that would suffice so Eddie only scoffed, ignoring the foreign emotion gnawing at his skin. A few seconds skipped by, silence engulfing the two. The news droned on, and for a second Eddie wondered if he should leave or not. It seemed he was glued to the spot, content with staying here all day. It was nice, that was until the trashmouth opened his jaws. “So I think we should go on a date.”

“What he fuck?” Eddie sputtered, taken back by the other man’s boldness.

The man grinned, liciking his lips. “What? I’m just being honest. I think you’re cute.”

“So we should automatically go on a date?”

“Why not?” He shrugged, glancing back to the television as it switched stories. “I know we don’t see eye to eye but that makes things interesting don’t you think? A little friendly bickering, drinks maybe a good screwing. It’d be fun.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“A lot.”

“Apparently.”

“What do you say? Am I wasting my time here? Do you go a girl waiting for you back at home or are you just scared to take a chance?”

Eddie eyed the man unsure how he felt about the bluntness of it all. In retrospect, he should have seen the signs ahead of time, the sly moves, the silky smooth voice, it all screamed trouble and yet he couldn’t stop himself from engaging. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Richie.” He replied happily, winking. “But you can call me whatever you want as long as you’re screaming it later.”

“Oh my god, you are disgusting.”

Richie laughed, the sound making Eddie’s heart flutter. “Are you going to tell me yours? I bet it’s something real sexy, like Fabio.”

“It’s Eddie.” He retorted before being able to catch himself. “Not actually something I’d consider sexy.”

“I beg to differ Eddie my dear.” Richie cooed, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “I think you’re plenty sexy.”

Maybe this is where Eddie should have turned tail and ran, where he should have walked out of the coffee shop and never looked back. Instead he blushed shamefully, overcome by an unfamiliar attraction to the stranger with a filthy mouth. In the end he left three hours later, having spent the time arguing, giggling and talking to Richie. There was a new number programed in his phone and a feeling in his gut and still he was on the initial high that he had felt the moment Richie had spoken. The future was uncertain, especially for someone like Eddie but one thing was brutally apparent as he walked the short half mile home.

Richie was going to be the death of him.


End file.
